A piece of Scripture
by Bovrilcat
Summary: "So it's the characters first kiss?" Isabella nodded at Phineas's question, anticipation stiring in her stomach. "So I guess their kiss would be gentle, and soft..." He said, as he leaned in closer.


**Hello! I am back with MY FIRST STORY OF 2015! So my new year present to all of you is some Phinbella fluff! Which I am very proud to say, I had an epiphany so I went straight to the computer and started writing! Now read on wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Phineas, put some more empathy in! This is the big romantic scene between Princess Aila and Sydney!" Isabella threw her arms up in the air, emphasizing her point. Phineas shook his head as he looked down at the script. "You know I'm starting to regret agreeing to help you with your lines," he stated, giving her an impish smile. She picked up the pillow from his bed, and smacked him round the head with it. "Okay! I'll put more empathy in." He chuckled, as Isabella laid down her weapon.<p>

The pair had been sat on Phineas's bed for a good two hours, drawling through Isabella's script for her drama club performance. She had been presented with the role of Princess Aila, which Phineas wasn't too surprised by. She was after all a fantastic actress, and kind of looked like a princess, in Phineas's opinion...

He quickly scrolled his eyes down the page before continuing, in a somewhat over dramatic tone. "Aila, there-there is something I need to tell you." He exclaimed, staring into Isabella's eyes. She contained her giggles, replying in her most posh voice. "What is it Sydney?"

Phineas briefly peered down at his script, before scooting closer to Isabella and cupping her cheek, as the script had instructed. Isabella felt a warm shiver run down her spine, making a mental note to get Phineas to practice all her scripts with her. Phineas took a breath before continuing, as he tried to ignore the close proximity between him and Isabella.

"I just can't seem to stop thinking about you. Even though our world's are completely different, even though you're engaged to another man. I just need to tell you that I love you." Phineas's face suddenly drained of all colour when he read the next stage directions.

"You have to kiss Leo?" Phineas uttered, removing his hand from Isabella's face. Leo was the guy playing Sydney, he was a fairly nice guy, Isabella only ever saw him in rehearsals. But after reading those stage instructions, Phineas wasn't too keen.

Isabella nodded, reading the stage instructions. "It's not that big of a deal, and its not like I have a boyfriend or anything." After her sentence Phineas only nodded. Silence started to accumulate, as Isabella fiddled with her script.

"I'm still scared though..."

Phineas looked up at her with confusion smeared across his voice. "What do you mean you're scared! You must have kissed tones of guys!" He said, puzzlement thick in his tone. A small smile sprouted across her lips, "Unless you count that time when Baljeet tripped over and our faces briefly brushed against each other. Then I've never kissed anyone." Phineas frowned on her words.

"You could help me practice..." Isabella mumbled, just loud enough for Phineas to hear. His head suddenly jolted up "What?" His said a little too loudly, his voice breaking. Isabella's face flushed, her stomach doing backflips. "Sorry-Sorry! It was a terrible idea! I-I shouldn't have suggested it!" She stumbled over her words, getting ready to leave the room. Phineas suddenly stuck his hand out, cutting her panicked words dead.

He gulped down before continuing. "If-if it helps you..."

Isabella stayed silent, still processing what he had just said. "So is it Aila and Sydney's first kiss?" Phineas asked, breaking Isabella's thought pattern of confusion. You could feel the nervousness in the air. Isabella nodded, turning her script to the right page.

"All through the play they just have this tension between them, but they can't do anything because Aila has an arranged marriage with The Duke. Sydney is a kitchen boy, so you can see why it's a no no. As you you know, the play starts off with Sydney writing a poem about Aila, so this is really the kiss everybody has been waiting for." She had been caught up in telling the story that the tension had been temporarily lost. That was until Phineas cupped her cheek again.

Isabella held her breath as Phineas spoke. "So I guess it would be quite tender then, and soft." Isabella nodded at his question. Without further word, he leant forward, winding his other arm around her waist. Both their eyes slid shut, as both their hearts thumped against their chests.

Then it happened.

Their lips brushed against each others, sending a shock of electricity through their bodies. Isabella pressed harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Phineas moved in time with her, revelling in the wonderful sensations pulsing through his body. Isabella on the other hand couldn't believe she was kissing Phineas. She was kissing Phineas! Everywhere he touched tingled, an intense warm feeling filled her body. Phineas tried to take in everything that was happening, how soft Isabella's lips were, how he could taste strawberries. Isabella moved her hand up, softly pulling her fingers through Phineas's hair.

They finally pulled back, breathless. Phineas ran his thumb across her cheek, a smile creeping across his face. "I've waited so long to do that Aila." He said, his voice low as he stared into Isabella's eyes. Isabella smiled along with him. "I'm glad you didn't wait any longer, Sydney."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Just some reasonableness for the sake of it! Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but school is starting soon, so you know I have other stuff to do. So I'm afraid I shall be absent for a while again. But I will be back, so just sit tight! <strong>

**Also, go to my profile to vote on an important pole...**

**~Bovrilcat**


End file.
